Thank you for loving me
by Cobey
Summary: AU! Oneshot Draco ist mit Ginny unterwegs nach Hause und macht sich Gedanken über die Beziehung und ihre Zukunftsaussichten...


**Thank you for loving me**

Es regnete in Strömen. Es musste angefangen haben, als Draco mit Ginny zusammen den Film angesehen hatte. Weswegen keiner der beiden einen Regenschirm dabei hatte. Wenn es wenigstens nur genieselt hätte oder nur leicht geregnet hätte, dann wäre es kein Problem ohne Regenschutz nach Hause zu gehen. Aber es strömte dermaßen, dass der Himmel wie ein vertikal abfallendes Meer aussah – man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, so dicht schienen die Tropfen zu fallen. Gut, das war ein wenig übertrieben, aber es regnete dennoch ziemlich stark.

„So ein Mistwetter!" fluchte Ginny, als sie ausgerutscht und beinahe hingefallen wäre, hätte Draco nicht seinen Arm um sie gelegt gehabt und somit ihren Sturz verhindert.

Draco zog seine Freundin weiter die Straße entlang. Wenigstens war es schon die Straße, in der sie zusammen in einer Wohnung lebten. Er konnte schon die kaputte Straßenlaterne sehen, die direkt vor ihrer Haustür stand und seit ihrem Einzug vor drei Jahren noch nie geleuchtet hatte. „Nicht mehr weit", munterte er Ginny auf und deutete nach vorne.

Ein Glück, dass das Kino nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt war, Draco wäre jetzt wirklich ungern mit der U-Bahn quer durch London gegondelt. Außer Atem liefen sie den kleinen Weg zu ihrer Haustür entlang (sie waren schon den ganzen Weg im Eiltempo unterwegs). Wenigstens waren sie aus dem Regen - die Tür war überdacht.

Schwer atmend konnte Draco sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er seine Freundin ansah. Der Rotschopf war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt, kein Zentimeter ihres Körpers war vermutlich noch trocken. Die langen dunkelroten Haare klebten in nassen Strähnen an ihren nackten Schultern (sie trug ein trägerloses Top – zu seiner Freude war es weiß und im Moment ziemlich durchsichtig) und ihrem Gesicht. „Du siehst zum Abgewöhnen aus", meinte er scherzhaft nachdem er sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihn in die Rippen. „Halt die Klappe", erwiderte sie lachend. „Du siehst auch nicht gerade scharf aus." Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und kramte darin herum, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach den Schlüsseln.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie sein Hemd an seinem Oberkörper kleben musste – soweit es ihn betraf, hielt er sich im Augenblick für ziemlich sexy. Und Ginnys Reaktion nach zu urteilen hatte sie ihn eben geradeheraus angelogen. Entgegen ihrer Worte hatten sich ihre Ohrenspitzen rot gefärbt; ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie – wie soll man es ausdrücken? – angetörnt war. Draco grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und wischte sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht; sie hatte lästig auf der Stirn geklebt.

Während seine Freundin nach den Schlüsseln suchte wanderten Dracos Augen auf die Straße, die außer ihnen menschenleer war. Die kaputte Laterne spendete kein Licht um Ginnys Suche zu erleichtern, und dass es mittlerweile schon stockfinstere Nacht war half auch nicht. Seufzend lehnte Draco sich gegen die Tür und warf der jungen Frau einen Blick zu. „Hast du sie?"

„Gleich", war die Antwort. Ein frustriertes Seufzen. „Das gibt's nicht, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Schlüssel eingepackt hab! Du hast nicht zufällig deine dabei?" fragte sie ihn.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mich eigentlich darauf verlassen, dass du deine dabei hast! Hast du ja eigentlich auch immer!"

Ein weiteres frustriertes Seufzen, dann suchte Ginny weiter. ‚Wieso hat sie nicht wie die anderen Frauen eine _kleine_ Tasche?' wunderte Draco sich kopfschüttelnd. ‚In ihrer großen Eastpack Tasche könnte sie sich sogar selbst verstauen!' Aber so war Ginny eben – immer ein bisschen anders als die anderen. Und genau das liebte er an ihr ja so.

Und wie so oft begannen seine Gedanken bekannte Pfade entlang zu gehen, ohne dass Draco es kontrollieren konnte… Wie oft hatte er sich schon gefragt, warum Ginny eigentlich noch bei ihm war? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er ein Wrack gewesen, ein Schatten seines Selbst. Kurz davor sich aufzugeben. Er hatte sie behandelt wie den letzten Dreck, warum wusste er eigentlich gar nicht. Er hatte sie doch vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt…

Und sie war dennoch nicht abgehauen. Für sie musste diese Zeit mehr als nur ungemütlich gewesen sein. Sie hatte ihm beigestanden, egal wie schlecht er sie behandelte. Er hatte sie angelogen. Nein, er hätte keine Affäre. Nein, es gäbe keine andere. Draco fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, wenn er auch nur daran dachte. Irgendwie hatte Ginny gewusst, dass er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hatte es ihr damals angesehen. Es hatte sie zutiefst geschmerzt. Aber dennoch war sie bei ihm geblieben…

Erst viel später war er wieder der alte Draco geworden, oder besser gesagt, ein neuer Draco... Er hatte endlich mit ihr über seine Probleme gesprochen, und sie hatte ihm zugehört. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, und sie hatte ihm einfach so verziehen. Er hatte ihr zum ersten Mal gesagt, dass er sie liebte, und sie hatte erwidert, dass sie das schon lange gewusst hatte.

Liebevoll sah Draco seiner Freundin beim Suchen zu. Ihre Flüche müssten im Film, den sie eben gesehen hatten, vermutlich alle zensiert werden; Wenn man bedachte, dass sie mit einer ganzen Meute von Brüdern aufgewachsen war sollte einen diese Tatsache jedoch nicht sonderlich wundern. Ginny hatte sich gleich gegen sechs ältere Geschwister behaupten müssen, außerdem blieb schon mal hier und da einiges an einem hängen.

Draco lächelte sanft. In dem Augenblick sah sie auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Grins nicht so blöd", sagte sie genervt. „Die Schlüssel sind nicht in der Tasche!" Draco lachte, was Ginny offenbar überhaupt nicht passte. „Das ist nicht komisch! Du hast uns ausgesperrt!" sagte sie.

„Ich hab uns ausgesperrt?" wiederholte er ihren Vorwurf amüsiert.

Ginny stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. „Hättest du deine Schlüssel dabei, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier draußen, sondern im Trockenen!" Wie er es genoss, wenn sie wütend war – dann bekam sie so süße Falten auf der Stirn, die er ihr auch jetzt am liebsten wegküssen wollte. Die er bis an sein Lebensende wegküssen wollte. Der Gedanke spukte schon lange in seinem Kopf herum. Vielleicht war jetzt ja der richtige Moment…

Draco erwiderte nichts auf Ginnys Kommentar, sondern zog seine Freundin an sich heran, küsste ihre Stirn und gab ihr anschließend einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wofür war der denn?" fragte sie verwirrt, von der Wut keine Spur – wie immer wenn er sie so ablenkte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darf ich dich nicht mal küssen, wenn mir danach ist?" fragte er unschuldig.

Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du schaust schon wieder so komisch", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", erwiderte er. Er hatte immer solchen Spaß daran, sie an der Nase herum zu führen.

Sie piekste ihm in die Rippen. „Du weißt genau was ich meine! Jedes Mal wenn du diesen unschuldigen Blick draufhast, geht dir wieder etwas Verrücktes durch den Kopf!"

Draco sah sie schelmisch an und grinste. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß, aber lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

„Und du liebst mich etwa nicht?"

Ginny schnaubte frustriert auf, verdrehte die Augen und starrte ihn entnervt an. „Natürlich liebe ich dich. Aber du lenkst ja schon wieder ab!"

Draco seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Ginny grinste freudig. „Weißt du, Ginny, du verstehst sicher, so zwischen uns… Ich hatte vor dir nur eine Beziehung die länger angehalten hat als ein Mentos", begann er schließlich. „Jahre der Nähe und des Zusammenseins, bevor sie mir am Ende das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hat und ich mich aufgab. Deswegen bin ich nicht wirklich der Beziehungstyp." Stille. „Ich glaub nicht, dass das mein Punkt war", sagte er mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", entgegnete Ginny. Ihr Lächeln war zu einem nervösen Zucken der Mundwinkel geworden, als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste. Ihre hellbraunen Augen hatten lediglich einen verwirrten Ausdruck für ihn übrig.

Draco lachte. Er wollte doch nicht mir ihr Schluss machen! Das genaue Gegenteil davon eigentlich… „Nein, das hab ich wirklich nicht gemeint!" Er zog sie wieder zu sich.

„Und was hast du gemeint?" fragte sie, völlig verwirrt. Er liebte es, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand und deswegen zu ihm kam – nur wäre es im Moment wohl nicht ratsam, ihr das zu sagen.

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass sich das dank dir verändert hat. ICH habe mich verändert. Zum Besseren", begann er zu erklären. Plötzlich war die Strähne, die über Ginnys Schulter hing, viel interessanter. Draco seufzte innerlich. Er war noch nie der Typ dafür gewesen, wenn es darum ging, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Aber da musste er jetzt durch – da WOLLTE er jetzt durch. Deshalb sah er auf und blickte in ihre Augen. „Was ich damit sagen will ist…"

Ginny grinste liebevoll. „Du willst damit aber viel sagen", meinte sie scherzhaft. Dracos ernster Ausdruck ließ sie das Scherzen aber schnell vergessen. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Ich… ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade einfach bin. Du hättest etwas Besseres verdient als mich, ich meine-"

Ginny legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe bereits das Beste, Draco. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr darüber, was einmal war."

Draco lächelte erleichtert, als sie ihren Finger wieder senkte und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich… ich will dir danken. Für das was du für mich getan hast. Für das was ich bin, wenn du bei mir bist. Und dafür, dass du mich liebst…" Draco konnte sehen, wie sich Ginnys Augen mit Tränen fühlten. Ihr Gesicht schien plötzlich zu strahlen. Das gab ihm den Mut, den er brauchte um sein Vorhaben zu vollenden.

„Ich will für immer mit dir durch den Regen laufen und hören wie du deswegen schlimmer fluchst als alle deine Brüder zusammen", sagte er, womit er Ginny ein sanftes Lachen entlockte. „Ich will mit dir vor der Haustür stehen, ausgesperrt, weil keiner von uns an die Schlüssel gedacht hat, die übrigens auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein."

Ginny legte den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue. Er kam vom Thema ab. Gott, aber wie liebte er es wenn sie ihre elegante Augenbraue hochzog! Draco schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, dann räusperte er sich, innerlich bereitete er sich für die alles entscheidende Frage vor…

„Ginny", begann er. „Ich wünschte ich hätte jetzt den Ring dabei, aber der ist mit MEINEN Schlüsseln in der anderen Jackentasche im Schlafzimmer." Sie schien regelrecht zu leuchten, so glücklich schien sie im Moment. Draco glaubte nicht, dass er jemals fröhlicher darüber sein könnte. „Willst du mich trotzdem heiraten?"

Statt einer Antwort wurde er stürmisch umarmt. Draco dachte schon, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hätte, aber als er Ginnys Küsse auf seinem Nacken, dann seiner Wange und schließlich auf seinem Mund spürte, wusste er ihre Antwort, ehe er sie hörte. „Ja! Ich will! Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!"

Und auf einmal spielte es keine Rolle mehr, dass sie sich ausgesperrt hatten.


End file.
